Can't Get Rid Of Me
by Rose-Tyler's-Kitten
Summary: The Cybermen and Daleks are attacking Earth, and the only way to save everyone is for the Doctor to open the Void. But what if Rose never got stuck in the parallel world? What if she stayed with him, and they grew closer? Absolutely no one and nothing can get rid of Rose Tyler. TenRose moments, and some surprises!
1. Doomsday-Can't Get Rid Of Me

**Hello everyone! This is Rose-Tyler's-Kitten here, and you probably won't remember me, but I am the original owner of the story Something We Call High School, a Percy Jackson fanfic. It was my most famous story, and I decided to bring it up because I can't remember my old Pen Name. But now I'm back! I am now obsessed with Doctor Who, The Fault In Our Stars, Frozen, and many more things! I got back on this because I was reading Doctor Who fanfics and thought, "I _SERIOUSLY _miss writing." So, here I am! I'm hoping to reach out to some old friends and see if they remember me. I'm excited to be writing again, and I will have plenty of time because the PSSAs are almost over! One more day of testing, and I'm free!**

**But anyway, here it is...Drum roll please! *_drum roll* _Can't Get Rid Of Me! I thought of it because I _LITERALLY _could not get this website out of my head, plus this chapter takes place during episode 14, the end of season 2 :(...Doomsday. But what would happen if Rose _DIDN'T _get stuck in the parallel world? No one, not even Steven Moffat or any other writer for Doctor Who, can get rid of Rose Tyler! Hence the title, Can't Get Rid Of Me! And I will try my best to adjust to British words, but I live in America, so don't expect perfection.**

**And I may not be totally accurate on the episodes, because I don't have a lot of time to search up the episodes. I am pretty much doing most of it by memory. Okee, bye now! ~R-T-K**

* * *

***Doomsday***

**Can't Get Rid Of Me**|

"But not anymore," Rose said to her mum. " 'Cause now, he's got me." The tension was building up in the air as she said goodbye to Jackie Tyler. She looked at her daughter with sad eyes, feeling hurt. The Doctor wanted Rose to be safe more than anything, though. He grabbed a disk and put it around her neck. Quickly, Pete hit the big yellow button, and they appeared in the parallel Torchwood. "Oh no you don't," Rose muttered. "He's not doing that to me again." She hit the button and appeared back in the other Torchwood. "Okay then," she said out loud. The Doctor looked up at her. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You'll never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" he said.

"I made my choice a long time ago," she said weakly. Realizing how quiet she sounded, she added forcefully, "And I'm never going to leave you." He stared into her hazel eyes. "So what can I do to help?"

_COMPUTER: SYSTEMS REBOOTED. OPEN ACCESS. _

"Those co-ordinates over there," he said, letting her go and pointing at a control panel. "Set them all at six. And hurry up." She walked over to it, and her eyes widened at the screen. "Got Cybermen on the way up!" she said. "How many floors down?" he asked. The Doctor walked to her and looked at the screen next to her."Just one," Rose answered. She felt her heartbeat speed up at the sight of them. Suddenly, they were all destroyed. "What was that?" she asked. He stayed quiet, then walked over to another panel.

_COMPUTER: LEVERS OPERATIONAL.  
_

She saw his hardened expression change. "That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team!" "Hope and Glory! Mutt and Jeff! Shiver and Shake!" he said excitedly. He picked up his...Rose didn't exactly know what to call it. It was big and black, with a handle and a red button on the top. The thing that would keep them from falling into the Void. She would find out later. It was good to see him smile again, despite the circumstances. It was more like him. He walked over to her, with the thing in his hand. "Which one's Shiver?" she asked him. "Oh, I'm Shake," he said. He suddenly handed her the Void thingy, and she buckled under the sudden weight. He walked over to a control panel behind her.

She stuck her Void thingy on the wall, seeing him do the same. "Press the red button," the Doctor said. Rose did as he told her. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us. But the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?" They both crouched beside their own levers, holding on to the top. She glanced at the window and froze. A couple of Daleks were flying towards them. "So are they," she said. "Let's do it!" he shouted. They pushed their levers up.

_COMPUTER: ONLINE._

Once they were up, they quickly switched over to their Void thingies. They held on for dear light. Rose prayed to everything in the universe that they would be alright. They could hear the Daleks screaming as they flew into the Void. The few that had been flying towards them crashed through the window and met their doom, along with some scattered papers. "The breach is open! Into the Void!" the Doctor yelled over the noise. He laughed at them. Daleks and Cybermen swarmed around the building, all screaming and shouting as they were sucked in. They both were smiling, until something sparked next to Rose.

_COMPUTER: OFFLINE._

Their smiles melted. Rose's lever slowly began to move. She cursed gravity. "Hold on!" he shouted to her. She looked around, panicking. Things weren't looking good for them. But, in all the commotion, she spotted one Dalek in particular. It had flown off course and was coming straight towards her. She ducked as it banged into the wall beside her. It circled around her-the exterior of it only inches from her nose-and knocked the lever right into place. "MERCY! MERCY!" it shouted as it made its voyage into the Void. She beamed at it, then, as it disappeared, at the Doctor. He grinned and laughed. "Yes!" he shouted. She thanked the Dalek in her mind.

_COMPUTER: ONLINE._

She felt joy overwhelm her at the sound of that computerized voice. All around them, Daleks and Cybermen were going wild and flying off course spontaneously. The way they flew, they threatened to knock both levers out of place. But soon, the noise and commotion was calming down. One last Dalek flew wildly at Rose and whacked her in the head. Her vision grew fuzzy and she felt dizzy. Her head filled with pain, throbbing near her temple where it hit her. Her arms went slack as her eyelids drooped closed. "Rose!" she heard the Doctor shout. It sounded he was far away, leaving the echo of his voice in her mind. She was safe for now; the Void had closed itself. She slumped on to the floor. The Doctor let go of his Void thing and rushed over to her. He knelt beside her, checking the bump on her head.

_**?. . .Doctor Who. . .?**_

When Rose's eyes fluttered open, she didn't heard the screaming and the sound of the wind from before. All was silent, except for the crackling of a blazing, orange fire. She felt the warmth of it and the softness of a white blanket against her skin. She was laying on a brown couch. Her head was pounding, and a spot next to her temple was the source of the pain. She groaned as she tried to lift her head up. She realized she was in the library on the TARDIS. On the coffee table was a tray. A cup of tea sat on the tray, next to a little bottle of water and a package of Aspirin. Steam still was coming off of the tea, so someone must've come in recently. She attempted to sit up again, and the room began to spin. She groaned in pain again, a little bit louder. Rose hadn't meant for it to come out, but she couldn't stop it once it escaped her lips.

The door opened slowly. The Doctor peered in. He couldn't help worrying about her, and as he sat in his room before, he almost freaked out at the sound of her groaning. "You alright?" he asked. She smiled at him. He was adorable when he was worried, she thought. "I'm fine. But my head is killing me." "Get some rest. A Dalek knocked you out," he joked. "Speaking of Daleks," she started. "I wish I could give that other one a hug." He grinned. "Never in my life, have I been so grateful for a Dalek," he said.

* * *

**And that's all for now! _BUT, _I have a surprise in store. I hope you all like the story, criticism is highly appreciated. Try to make it good, because I have decided to make a secret episode...Episode 15! I'm adding on to Season 1, and there may be a few surprises. I will go along with the original storyline after that extra episode, and will begin to make up my own stuff at the end of Season 2. I don't think I'll be stopping any time soon, unless I have a very good reason. So, with that, I conclude the first chapter/episode of Can't Get Rid Of Me!  
**

**Love ya, Whovians! =) - R-T-K**


	2. One Day

**Oh, hello there! I didn't notice you! Well, as long as you're here, why don't you take a seat by the fire *gestures to a red couch* while I read you a story? Great, *clears throat* *snaps fingers and a book appears in hands* *opens storybook* 'Once upon a time, there was a dog who. . .,' oh. You'd rather me read Can't Get Rid Of Me? Hmm. Well then. But if you change your mind, *puts book down* 'What The Dog Knows' is an excellent book. Actually, I've never read it! But I assume it is. *clears throat* *speaks in British accent* Okay! Would you care for a cup of tea while I read to you the second chapter? Or perhaps, some chips? Oh, I love chips. Rose Tyler certainly does too. The Doctor also. . .Oh, what's that? *listens intently to you* Get on with the story and quit stalling? Oh, I'm not stalling!**

**That's a funny word though. Stalling. _Stalling_. _Stalling. _Sta-ll-ing. Okee, perhaps I am stalling just a tiny bit. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Allon-sy! Fantastic! Geronimo! Allon-sy again! ~R-T-K**

* * *

***Doctor Who***

**One Day|**

Rose Tyler stared at herself in the mirror. The bump was gone. She didn't look any different. But she_ felt _different. Her head was pounding, her chest was burning, pretty much all of her was hurting. The tips of her fingers were tingling. She hadn't slept at all last night. Literally. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw images of Torchwood and people dying. Tonight wasn't much different. It was 2:30 am. The fact that she had left her mother was finally sinking in, and tears began spilling down her cheeks. She locked herself in the bathroom and slid down the wall, sobbing. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. She was in so much pain, and crying didn't help. But she just wanted to cry and cry even more. Her ears were ringing.

Soon, the collar of her shirt was soaked, along with her hands. After another minute of sobbing, she heard a knock on the door. Her head shot up, and she dried her tears. Rose straightened herself out and opened the door. The Doctor was standing there, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. He was also wearing his brainy specs that Rose thought were seriously sexy. But she couldn't focus on that. "Rose?" She broke down and began crying again. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "Rose," he muttered, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "I-I had a. . ." she stuttered between sobs. "I had a. . .Nightmare. I saw Torchwood, and my mother was. . .Gone. And I got stuck in the Void and. . ." She stopped herself. "Rose, it's only a nightmare," he whispered.

"But it'll all be real one day!" she snapped. "I'll be gone, and you'll be alone! Then you'll change everything about yourself and move on and find another companion and I'll just be something from the past. And while you're talking with your new companion, maybe a Debby or an Emma, you'll say, 'I remember this girl Rose. . .' and then I'll just be another memory!" The Doctor smoothed the back of her hair with his hand and shushed her. "Rose, don't say that," he said. "It's true though," she whispered, crying more and more. "Will I end up like Sarah-Jane Smith? Or, something different, something worse?" "Rose, stop talking like that," he said, more forcefully. "You'll never be just another memory. One day, I might find a Debby. Or, maybe an Emma who works for Torchwood." She giggled a little, her supply of tears growing low.

He smiled and continued, "But I'll always remember you. Debby will leave because she misses her boring, old life on Earth, and Emma will get married and perhaps get a dog. But you're different. I. . ." He couldn't go on. He couldn't tell her. Those simple three words she had been dying to hear since forever. And he couldn't say them. Those words eluded him so. A Time Lord and a human. A brilliant, beautiful human. Rose Tyler and the Doctor. The last of his kind, and the first of something new. Something he had never seen in a human before. She wasn't just a primitive ape, barely learning to walk. She was completely different. He noticed it in her the first time he ever held her hand and said, "Run!"

She lifted her head, her tears finally stopping, and stared into his brown eyes. "What?" she asked. "Huh?" She giggled at the way he was acting. Blushing, looking nervous, cutting off his sentences. . .It was adorable. "You stopped talking." He cocked his head, confused. "Oh, right!" he exclaimed, realizing what she meant. He cleared his throat, thinking of a way to get out of the situation. "Weeell," he started, stretching out the 'e'. "I just meant. . .Err, well. . .Goodness Rose, why do you have to be so observant right now?" She started laughing uncontrollably at this, forgetting that just moments ago she felt as though she held the weight of the universe on her shoulders. He grinned at the sight of her laughing. It was the most beautiful sound ever to him. "Well, come on then!" he said, releasing her and gripping her hand.

Rose smiled, flashing him her famous tongue-between-teeth grin. "Let's go! We should go to Bellona! Although named after the Roman goddess, Bellona, the goddess of war, this planet is very beautiful and peaceful! It was also named after a spaceship, Bellona 83, because they were attacked by it and destroyed every last bit of it! Still a great place, home to the Bellanes. . ." She let the Doctor ramble on as they made their way to the control room. She was completely content with going anywhere, as long as he was with her. When they reached their destination, he let go of her hand. "They have excellent banana groves there, as well!" She laughed. He was entirely too obsessed with bananas. "And. . .What?" There was a yellow flash of light and slowly a lady materialized in the TARDIS.

She had a wedding dress on and ginger hair. Rose glanced at the Doctor, stifling a laugh. He had always wanted ginger hair. She turned around and gasped. "What?" he and Rose asked together. "Who are you? Where am I?" the lady demanded. "What?"

* * *

**Yep, dats mah secret episode/chapter! I had to make this, just so I could put in a little bit of Ten/Rose fluff! :3 And don't worry, they'll admit their feelings for each other soon, one day. He he. . . :)**


End file.
